


Скрытая угроза

by darrus



Category: Snooker RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darrus/pseuds/darrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В декабре 2009 года в снукере произошла революция, и у руля встал Барри Хирн. А что было бы, если бы эти события происходили в одной далёкой-далёкой галактике?<br/>Частичный ретеллинг, а точнее - вольная фантазия на тему Звёздных Войн. Фик написан на ФБ-2015, всё основано на реальных событиях.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Скрытая угроза

Давным-давно,  
В одной далёкой-далёкой галактике…

 

B пустынной тьме космоса плыла планета. Она переливалась голубым и зелёным, а шапки льда на полюсах сверкали в лучах жёлтого карлика — её солнца.  
Планета казалась мирной и безмятежной, и жители её знать не знали о грозной опасности, нависшей над ними всеми.  
На орбите парил огромный чёрный шар. Один из его боков казался изъеденным ржавчиной, зато другой мерцал монолитной чернотой. И миллиарды людей не подозревали, что совсем рядом с ними строится самое страшное оружие массового поражения — Звезда Снукера.  
Однажды Вселенная уже столкнулась с мощью Звезды. Поражённые лучами её пушек, миллионы телезрителей, не в силах оторваться, следили за сражениями лучших снукеристов мира. Но дерзкий налёт повстанцев, не желавших подчиниться воле великого Альтиума, положил этому конец. Звезда Снукера была разрушена, и на долгие годы на Земле воцарились покой и безмятежность.  
И вот над миром нависла новая угроза...

***

 

Император межгалактическoй снукерной Империи Дарт Родни неторопливой походкой вышел из шаттла. Чёрный плащ с бесформенным капюшоном не скрывал грузности его фигуры и довольного выражения лица, но капитан МакМахон, глава имперского флота, по привычке втянул голову в плечи.  
Вокруг грохотала стройка. Стучали молотки, гудели сварочные аппараты, осыпалась штукатурка. Перекрытия меняли уже в десятый раз, но они по-прежнему не держались. Вот и сейчас сверху спланировала балка и приземлилась прямо под ноги императору, осыпав всех металлической стружкой.  
Захват мира опять откладывался. Так любимые Дартом Родни бюрократические проволочки уже который год не позволяли привести станцию в рабочее состояние. Поэтому о снукере подданные империи начали забывать.

— Ваше Величество! — раздалось приветственное cипение. Навстречу императору спешил его ученик. Длинный чёрный плащ, каска и противогаз придавали ему сходство с типичным злодеем из фантастических фильмов.  
Дарт Ли Дойл (так его называли, чтобы не путать с отцом, великим Дартом Дойлом) был в учениках у Дарта Родни уже несколько лет, и всё это время руководил постройкой Звезды Снукера. Поэтому каска и противогаз стали привычной частью его облика, как и фирменное cипение, потому что противогаз он не снимал.  
Поговаривали, что Дарт Ли Дойл не брезговал мелкими взятками, а его полёты на шаттлах оплачивались из бюджета строительства. Так это было или нет, никто не знал наверняка, но злые языки поговаривали, что денег на проект вечно не хватает, и работы вот-вот придётся приостановить. Служба новостей Империи гневно опровергала эту клевету, из-за чего слухов становилось только больше, но Дарт Ли Дойл каким-то чудом продолжал удерживаться на своём месте.

Удостоив взглядом непутёвого ученикa, Дарт Pодни повернулся к капитану.  
— Докладывайте.  
Капитан вытянулся по стойкe «смирно» и гаркнул:  
— В моё дежурство происшествий не было!  
Дарт Ли Дойл испуганно подскочил и едва не споткнулся об упавшую балку. За столько лет он так и не привык к тому, как рапортуют военные.  
— Повстанцы?  
— Об этих мерзавцах ничего не слышно, но мы получили информацию, что Барри Хирн Кеноби скрывается где-то в лесах планеты Дагенхэм. Наши сканеры не сумели обнаружить его.  
Дарт Родни пробурчал что-то недовольное из-под капюшонa. Капитан нервно сглотнул.  
— Мы найдём его, — подал голос Дарт Ли Дойл. Император оставил его замечание без ответа.  
— Пусть все силы нашего флота ищут повстанцев! А когда найдут — с соблюдением всех предосторожностей доставят сюда! — грозно приказал он.  
Грохот из недр строящейся 3везды Cнукера заглушил его последние слова. Дарт Ли Дойл испуганно поправил каску.

***

 

В бункере глубоко под землёй было жарко и душно. Дейв Хендон вытер со лба пот и принялся настраивать передатчик.  
Уже много лет группа «Snooker Scene» вела вещание из подполья — в прямом и переносном смысле. Средства массовой информации, контролируемые Дартом Родни, рассказывали подданным императора о том, в какие прекрасные времена они живут, и клеймили тех, кто осмеливался высказывать недовольство. Оппозиционные каналы давно были запрещены и заглушены, и лишь несколько энтузиастов продолжали, рискуя всем, выходить в эфир, чтобы донести до слушателей истинное положение вещей.  
— Приветствую всех любителей снукера, — начал Дейв. На панели мигали зелёные огоньки, показывающие, что он в эфире. Рядом на радаре уже появились несколько красных точек, стремительно двигающихся к подземному укрытию.  
— Меня уже запеленговали, но я успею сообщить вам, что Дарт Родни собирается созвать имперский совет, который должен будет в очередной раз подтвердить его полномочия. Вы скажете, что это всего лишь формальность, повторяющаяся каждый год, и будете правы. Но закон говорит, что если все жители империи, имеющие право голоса, соберутся на совет и проголосуют за другого кандидата, всё может измениться.  
Число красных точек на радаре увеличивалось.  
— Осталось лишь найти достойного альтернативного кандидата, который сможет провести необходимые реформы. Это непросто, но если мы этого не сделаем — снукер так и будет прозябать в безвестности, пока окончательно не умрёт. Ещё есть время, и мы призываем всех исполнить свой гражданский долг. Спасибо за внимание, с вами…

— … был Дэвид Точный Сглаз.  
Самодельное радио, наскоро собранное из электробритвы и нескольких проводков, ещё немного похрипело и замолкло.  
Собравшиеся в зале повстанцы молчали тоже. Не слышно было даже жужжания световых киёв, с которыми тренировались игроки.  
— Да, дела-а, — протянул Джон Хиггинс и задумчиво прикусил губу.  
Все покивали.  
— Так и будем кланяться императору и ждать, когда нам заплатят хоть какие-то призовые, — буркнул Марк Уильямс, приглядываясь к позиции на столе.  
— Вот-вот! — подхватил Джон. — И надеяться, что репрессии нас обойдут — а ведь не обойдут! Даже мой тур попытались закрыть, а я только как лучше хотел…  
— А им не надо как лучше, им надо, чтобы никто воровать не мешал, — раздался голос из угла зала.  
Все вздрогнули от неожиданности. Ронни О'Салливан во время подпольных сходок снукеристов предпочитал спать в кресле где-нибудь в тихом месте и в дискуссии не вступал. Его не осуждали — количество дисциплинарных нарушений, набранное Ронни за всю карьеру, тянуло на приличную дисквалификацию, и бунтовать открыто ему было совсем не с руки. Впрочем, те, кто хорошо знал Ронни, были уверены — в политику он не лезет вовсе не из страха. Ему просто лень.  
Джон, давно мечтавший привлечь Ронни на сторону повстанцев, поспешил с ним согласиться.  
— Вот-вот! — снова произнёс он. — И надо что-то менять!  
Снова воцарилась тишина. С этим утверждением поспорить было трудно, но что делать дальше, никто не представлял.  
— Вот если бы… — начал Марк и тут же замолчал.  
Мимо прошёл, сжимая красный световой кий, Питер Эбдон.  
Говорили, что он близок к ситхам и во всём поддерживает политику Дарта Родни, поэтому вести при нём подобные разговоры никто не рисковал. Марк сделал вид, что целится, Джон принялся разглядывать рукоятку кия, а Ронни убедительно изобразил спящего. Ну или на самом деле заснул.  
Эбдон окинул собравшихся суровым взглядом и исчез в коридоре.  
— Вот если бы, — зашептал Марк, оглядываясь по сторонам, — нашёлся кто-нибудь, кто знает, как всем управлять, и выставил свою кандидатуру на имперском совете, тогда…  
И Марк тяжело вздохнул.  
— Барри Хирн Кеноби, — снова подал голос Ронни. Марк удивлённо обернулся к нему.  
— Что?  
Но Джон уже понял, что имелось в виду.  
— Рон, ты гений! Барри Хирн Кеноби сможет спасти снукер!  
Ронни зевнул, поудобнее устраивась в кресле.  
— Одна беда, самому ему снукер нахрен не нужен.

***

 

Через несколько дней Джону пришлось признать, что Ронни прав. Барри Хирн Кеноби, похоже, совсем не интересовался снукером.  
Легендарный джедай, в своё время принимавший деятельное участие в строительстве первой Звезды Снукера, уже давно отошёл от дел. Поговаривали, что он занимается рыбалкой на какой-то богами забытой планетке, если вообще не умер. В последнее Джон не верил, справедливо полагая, что Кеноби с его неугомонным характером всех переживёт. Осталось лишь выяснить, где он скрывается, и убедить его вернуться. О том, что будет дальше, повстанцы предпочитали не задумываться.  
А пока время неумолимо утекало, имперский совет всё приближался, и чувство тоскливой безнадёжности охватывало тех, кто надеялся на перемены.

— С вами Дэвид Точный Сглаз, и мы представляем вашему вниманию очередной выпуск новостей.  
Джон отхлебнул пива и оглядел полупустой паб. Звук доносился откуда-то из-под прилавка. Посетители гремели кружками и весело галдели, бармен протирал стаканы с невозмутимым видом, как будто ничего не происходило.  
— … император и его приближённые убеждают членов совета проголосовать заранее, чтобы избежать неожиданностей. Если им удастся таким образом набрать достаточно голосов, само заседание станет формальностью, ведь результат будет известен заранее.  
— Сволочи, — беззлобно прокомментировал Ронни.  
— А? — не понял Джон.  
— Сволочи, говорю, — повторил Ронни и протянул бармену опустевшую кружку. — Умеют же мухлевать.  
Весёлого настроения приятеля Джон не разделял. До заседания оставалось всего два дня.  
— … и если не найдётся тот, кто оспорит полномочия Дарта Родни, снукер…  
С тяжёлым вздохом Джон отставил в сторону недопитое пиво.  
— Звездец снукеру будет, если не найдётся… не найдётся… Да где ж носит этого Кеноби?  
И Джон в сердцах стукнул кулаком по столешнице.

— Кеноби нужен вам? Кому это Барри Хирн Кеноби понадобиться мог? — раздался за их спинами голос.  
Оба снукериста как по команде обернулись. Перед ними стоял…  
— Мастер Дэвис? — выдохнул Джон, не веря своим глазам. Легендарный мастер Дэвис, великий джедай, герой множества легенд и ближайший соратник Барри Хирна Кеноби, сидел за столиком неподалёку и с интересом разглядывал их.  
— Много лет уже мастер Дэвис я, — весело отозвался он.  
Странное дело, подумал Джон, никто, кроме них, джедая как будто не видел. Видимо, это была какая-то особая магия, доступная только величайшим мастерам.  
— А вы знаете, где скрывается Кеноби? — первым пришёл в себя Ронни. Джон отчаянно закивал, всем видом показывая, что присоединяется к вопросу.  
Мастер Дэвис рассмеялся.  
— Где он скрывается, знаю я. Но говорить никому не велел он.  
С этими словами джедай начал медленно таять в воздухе.  
— Подождите! — заорал Джон на весь бар, от отчаяния забыв об осторожности. Люди стали оборачиваться, и заметивший это Ронни тут же наступил приятелю на ногу.  
— Ай! — вскрикнул Джон. Мастер Дэвис понимающе покивал, но продолжил исчезать.  
— Мы же не просто так его ищем, — затараторил Джон, надеясь успеть. — Мы же ради спасения снукера!  
На ставшем к этому времени полупрозрачным лице мастера Дэвиса отобразился интерес.  
— Мы хотим, чтобы он сверг Дарта Родни, — еле слышным шёпотом продолжил Ронни. — Мы…  
Перед ними никого не было.  
— Ну вот, упустили, — тяжело вздохнул Джон. — И как мы теперь…  
— Дело благое задумали вы, — раздался внезапно из пустоты голос мастера Дэвиса. — Попробую я Барри Хирна Кеноби убедить, чтобы помочь вам согласился он.  
В зале наступила абсолютная тишина. Даже стук кружек прекратился.  
— Бежим! — крикнул Джон, увидев в дверях фигуру в форменной жилетке имперского штурмовика, и кинулся к запасному выходу, увлекая за собой Ронни.

***

 

— Нам стало известно, что на предстоящем имперском совете будут рассматриваться две кандидатуры на пост Императора. Одним из претендентов, само собой, будет Дарт Родни, а вот личность другого пока что остаётся тайной. Но мы уже можем представить вашему вниманию его предвыборную программу. Сейчас я пущу в эфир запись, и она будет повторяться до тех пор, пока наш передатчик не заглушат. Мы призываем тех, кто обладает правом голоса, прислушаться внимательно, ведь речь идёт о будущем снукера. С вами был Дэвид Точный Сглаз.  
— Заглушили? — требовательно поинтересовался Дарт Родни.  
— Так точно! — отрапортовал капитан МакМахон, решив обойтись без подробностей. Пока его отряды искали источник сигнала и блокировали его, запись успела повториться несколько раз, и теперь вся империя обсуждала новые турниры, спонсоров и проекты пополнения бюджета, которые предлагал неизвестный кандидат. МакМахон не мог не признать, что выглядела программа реалистично, так что поводы для беспокойства у Дарта Родни были. Сам капитан беспокоился сейчас только об одном — как бы ему не прилетело за в очередной раз упущенных повстанцев.  
— Мы почти схватили их и знаем их имена, — просипел Дарт Ли Дойл. — Теперь мы без труда их дисквалифицируем и нейтрализуем!  
Дарт Родни благодушно ухмыльнулся.  
— Ну-ну, мальчик мой. Не стоит спешить.  
Дарт Ли Дойл подобострастно закивал. Макмахон, чуть подумав, присоединился к нему.  
— Не стоит спешить, — повторил Дарт Родни. — Теперь они в наших руках, и угрозой дисквалификации мы превратим их в своих союзников. И тогда повстанческая группировка уничтожит сама себя.  
Его последние слова потонули в гуле перфораторов — рабочие заканчивали отделку главного зала Звезды Снукера, где и должен был состояться имперский совет.

***

 

— Ну нас и занесло, — пробормотал Ронни, печально разглядывая наполовину погрузившийся в трясину шаттл.  
Джон, который во время их бегства был за рулём, выглядел виноватым. Кто же знал, что ровная зелёная полянка, на которую он решил посадить машину, окажется на самом деле болотом, да ещё и таким глубоким. Вытащить шаттл не представлялось никакой возможности, взбесившийся навигатор показывал на экране какие-то зигзаги, а высоко над головой зажигались первые звёзды.  
— Сегодня имперский совет, — тоскливо протянул Джон.  
Ронни пнул шаттл, и тот с чавкающим звуком погрузился ещё глубже в бурую воду.  
— А мы сидим тут, — продолжал Джон. — А все собрались там, — он указал на темнеющее небо, в котором тенью вырастал силуэт недостроенной Звезды Снукера. — А мы тут… А они там… Без нас…  
Ронни в сердцах плюнул, приложил руки ко рту и заорал:  
— Эй, есть тут кто?!  
— Тише ты! — шикнул на него Джон. — С ума сошёл! А вдруг штурмовики?  
— И хорошо, — отмахнулся Ронни. — Схватят нас и доставят прямо на Звезду. Ты же хотел туда попасть?  
Несколько секунд Джон ошалело моргал, пытаясь постичь логику, а затем закричал во весь голос:  
— Эй, есть тут кто?!

***

 

— Добрый вечер, уважаемые слушатели. С вами Дэвид Точный Сглаз, и мы начинаем репортаж о заседании имперского совета буквально с места событий.  
Дейв Хендон восседал верхом на металлической балке в недостроенном отсеке Звезды Снукера, откуда хорошо было видно парадный зал и собравшихся гостей. Одной рукой он придерживал передатчик, а в другой сжимал мощный бинокль, позволяющий разглядеть все подробности. Проблему звука удалось решить ещё утром, подбросив в расположенную прямо за троном гору строительного мусора небольшое подслушивающее устройство. Звук был не слишком качественным, но этого вполне хватало.  
— Мы наблюдаем за тем, как собираются члены имперского совета. Несмотря на все усилия Дарта Родни, кворум, по всей видимости, сегодня соберётся.  
Дейв тихонько вздохнул и поудобнее перехватил бинокль.  
— По крайней мере, я на это надеюсь.

***

 

— Эй, есть тут кто?! — в очередной раз крикнул Ронни. Они продолжали топтаться на небольшом участке земли в центре болота — отходить от шаттла на ночь глядя казалось не самой удачной идеей. Перспектива остаться ночевать здесь, впрочем, тоже не прельщала.  
Джон то и дело смотрел в небо, с тоской размышляя о том, что совет вот-вот начнётся.  
— Эй!  
— Чего орёте? — раздался из-за деревьев знакомый голос.  
— Мартин? — удивился Джон.  
Мартин Гоулд доковылял до их островка, ловко опираясь на сучковатую палку, и повторил вопрос:  
— Так чего орёте?  
— Заблудились, — нашёлся Джон. — А ты чего не на совете?  
— На каком совете? — искренне удивился Мартин.  
Ронни выразительно повертел пальцем у виска.  
— Имперский совет сегодня. Ты что, новости не смотришь?  
Мартин утвердительно кивнул.  
— Не смотрю. У меня телевизора нет.  
Теперь настал черёд Джона удивляться.  
— И как ты без телевизора?  
— Хорошо, — пожал плечами Мартин. — Тихо тут. Спокойно. Птички поют, лягушки квакают…  
— А о том, что снукеру скоро звездец придёт, ты слышал? — прервал его Ронни. Мартин непонимающе смотрел на него.  
— И радио у тебя тоже нет, — догадался Рон.  
— Угу, — снова кивнул Мартин. — Тихо тут. Птички, лягушки…  
— Но программу спасения снукера, которую предлагает конкурент Дарта Родни, ты получил? Её всем разослали по электронной почте.  
Мартин задумчиво разглядывал наполовину ушедший под воду шаттл.  
— У меня и электронной почты нет.  
— Птички, лягушки, — понимающе покивал Рон.  
— Да при чём тут лягушки? — не понял Мартин. — Тут такое болото, что кабель не протянешь. А сеть не ловится. Так и живу.  
— А представь себе… — Джон взмахнул руками, пытаясь жестами обрисовать светлое будущее. — Реформы! Турниры! Призовые вырастут! Перемены настанут. И интернет у тебя проведут…  
— И птичек с лягушками распугают, — в тон ему продолжил Ронни и тут же прикусил язык, глядя, как лицо Джона багровеет от гнева.  
На Мартина речь впечатления не произвела.  
— Можно подумать, для тех, кто внизу рейтинга, что-то изменится, — возразил он. — На черта мне эти реформы?  
Джон даже притопнул ногой от возмущения.  
— Как это «на черта реформы»?! Ты хочешь, чтобы снукер был популярным? Хочешь, чтобы все его смотрели? Хочешь, чтобы каждая птичка и лягушка из этого болота гордилась тем, что ты снукерист? Хочешь?  
— Хм… — задумался Мартин.  
— А всего-то и надо, что поехать на совет и проголосовать, — насел с другой стороны Ронни. — Дел на пять минут, а результат…  
Мартин стоял, задумчиво глядя перед собой. Джон замахал руками на Ронни, делая знак замолчать.  
— На пять минут, говорите? — наконец произнёс Мартин. Джон с Ронни синхронно закивали.  
— Ладно, — принял решение Мартин. — Поехали.

Драндулет, извлечённый из-под деревьев, Джона не обнадёжил. Ржавая железяка издавала скрип при каждом движении и грозилась вот-вот развалиться.  
— Не дрейфь, — улыбнулся Мартин, поворачивая ключ в замке. Двигатель бодро затарахтел в ответ. — Домчимся с ветерком!  
Машина сорвалась с места, оставляя после себя шлейф выхлопных газов, и помчалась вверх, по направлению к Звезде Снукера.

***

 

— Итак, кворум всё-таки собрался, — Дейв ещё раз пересчитал по головам всех присутствующих, чтобы убедиться в этом. — После того, как Ронни О'Салливан, Джон Хиггинс и Мартин Гоулд в последний момент успели добраться до штаб-квартиры, мы можем с уверенностью это утверждать. Осталось увидеть, что будет дальше.  
Зал был почти заполнен. Дарт Родни красовался на троне — громоздком кресле директора из морёного дуба. Рядом в кресле поменьше сидел Дарт Ли Дойл, а позади них стоял капитан МакМахон.  
— Сейчас совет будет официально открыт, и начнётся обсуждение кандидатов.  
В недостроенном отсеке было холодно, а от сидения на балке ноги Дейва затекли, но он продолжал вещание, изредка бросая взгляд на радар. Но пока перехватчиков не было видно.  
— Напоминаю, что мы ведём прямую трансляцию из зала имперского совета, и с вами ваш комментатор — Дэвид Точный Сглаз.

— Хоть бы он Дарта Родни сглазил, что ли, — прошипел Марк Уильямс, убирая в карман портативный приёмник. — А то всё впустую.  
Повод обижаться у Марка был — на прошлый турнир он приехал в прекрасной форме и с хорошими шансами победить, но вмешался Точный Сглаз, объявивший его одним из фаворитов турнира. Поэтому никто не удивился, когда Марк вылетел в первом круге.  
— С каких пор ты интересуешься политикой? — поинтересовался сидящий рядом Шон Мёрфи.  
Марк предпочёл не отвечать. Он понятия не имел, за кого сегодня будет голосовать Шон, и нарываться лишний раз на неприятности не хотелось.  
— Пытался уже сглазить, — зашептал в ухо Марку его тёзка, Марк Кинг. — Утром Дэвид давал прогноз, что за Дарта Родни проголосуют шестьдесят процентов. Так что шансы у нас есть.  
Дэвид Точный Сглаз промахивался редко.

— Дорогие друзья! Дорогие все, кто неравнодушен к снукеру!  
Громкий голос Дарта Родни разнёсся по залу. Все замолчали.  
— Сегодня мы собрались, чтобы поговорить о будущем нашей великой игры. Нашего великого спорта, я хотел сказать, который давно уже достоин включения в программу Олимпийских игр!  
Раздались нестройные аплодисменты, перемежаемые смешками. Разговоры про Олимпиаду шли уже два десятка лет, но так разговорами и оставались.  
— Что я вижу? — трагически вопросил Дарт Родни, снова заставляя всех умолкнуть. — Я вижу скептицизм на лицах! Я вижу отсутствие веры в великое будущее снукера! Этого не может быть!  
— Этого просто не может быть! — эхом отозвался Дарт Ли Дойл. Эффект, впрочем, несколько испортило шипение противогаза.  
— Я представил вам программу, которая приведёт нас к процветанию! — продолжал Дарт Родни. — Вы все читали её, и вы все убедились, что я прислушиваюсь к требованиям общественности. Вы хотели, чтобы в календаре появились новые турниры? Они появились! Теперь их будет не шесть, а восемь! Почти что по турниру в месяц — это ли не прогресс?  
Капитан МакМахон громко зааплодировал. Часть собравшихся последовала его примеру.  
— Брехня это, — пробурчал под нос Марк Кинг. Вот только акустику в зале он во внимание не принял, и его слова разнеслись по залу не хуже пламенной речи Императора.  
— Что?! — вскочил со своего места Дарт Ли Дойл.  
— Брехня, говорю.  
Кинг тоже поднялся и вышел на середину зала.

— Как мы видим, оппозиция не собирается молчать, — Дейв даже не пытался скрыть охватившего его азарта. — Впервые за последние годы кто-то осмелился прокомментировать речь Дарта Родни в негативном ключе, и это только начало!  
Он снова поднёс к глазам бинокль.

— Турнир раз в полтора месяца, а в остальное время что делать? Мы же профессиональный спорт!  
Одобрительные крики встретили слова Марка. Лишь немногие не разделяли это мнение.  
— Это только начало, — степенно возразил Дарт Родни. — На следующий год турниров станет девять. Потом десять. Потом целых одиннадцать…  
— А деньги на них из воздуха возьмутся? — вскочил со своего места Джон Хиггинс. Всю дорогу до Звезды Снукера он штудировал предложения второго кандидата, и теперь вовсю использовал полученную информацию. — Спонсоры откуда?  
— Найдутся! — уверенно заявил Дарт Родни. — Я и мой ученик готовы найти спонсоров!  
Это был серьёзный довод, и крыть оппозиционерам было нечем. Не требовать же предъявить этих потенциальных спонсоров прямо сейчас, ведь противник Дарта Родни тоже только обещал их найти…  
— А какие призовые ждут тех, кто внизу рейтинга? — неожиданно для всех спросил Мартин Гоулд.  
Император, в программе которого подобные мелочи предусмотрены не были, не сразу нашёлся с ответом.  
— Они будут… Будут… Достойными, — наконец выдавил он.  
— А точнее сказать, никакими.  
На середину зала шагнул человек в поношенном джедайском плаще.

— И вот он перед нами, таинственный конкурент Дарта Родни, — выдохнул в микрофон Дейв. — И я почти уверен, что знаю, кто это. Уважаемые слушатели, перед вами…

— Барри Хирн Кеноби, — потрясённо прошептал Дарт Родни.  
— Ага.  
Кеноби, откинув с лица капюшон, улыбался во все тридцать два зуба, с каждым шагом подходя всё ближе к трону.  
Дарт Родни потянулся к одной из двух красных кнопок на ручке кресла.  
— Охрана не появится, — весело сообщил ему Кеноби. — Это был маленький джедайский трюк. Так что никто не помешает членам совета проголосовать так, как они захотят.  
— Попытка узурпации! — выкрикнул капитан МакМахон.  
Барри Хирн Кеноби только пожал плечами.

— Стороны вступили в дискуссию, — увлечённо комментировал Дейв, раскачиваясь на своём насесте. — Мнения игроков разделились. Кто же победит?

— Мелкие турниры не спасут снукер! — кричал с пеной у рта Дарт Родни.  
— А на большие у тебя нет денег, — парировал Барри Хирн Кеноби.  
— Твоя программа — профанация!  
— А твоя — ложь от начала до конца.  
— Не докажешь!  
— Докажу.  
На большом экране, заменявшем окно, замелькали цифры.  
— Выключить немедленно! — взвизгнул Дарт Родни. Дарт Ли Дойл рысью кинулся к пульту управления.

— Точно. От начала до конца враньё, — прокомментировал Ронни, не отрывая глаз от экрана.  
Дарт Родни эффектным жестом прижал ладонь к виску.  
— Ронни, — проникновенно произнёс он. — Ронни, я твой...  
Барри Хирн Кенoби поперхнулся и закашлялся. Император гневно посмотрел на него.  
— Попрошу не перебивать! Ронни, я твой список дисциплинарных взысканий помню наизусть. По тебе давно дисквалификация плачет. Но я верю, что ты способен признавать свои ошибки, что ты раскаиваешься… Я верю в тебя, Ронни…

— Вы слышите всё сами, уважаемые слушатели. Император пускает в ход любые приёмы, не брезгуя даже шантажом. Неужели эта тактика принесёт ему успех?  
Дейв нервным движением вытер пот со лба.

— Я верю в ваше благоразумие. Я верю, что вы не купитесь на пустые обещания. Я верю в вас, дорогие мои друзья! — торжественно закончил свою речь Дарт Родни.  
— Я тоже в вас верю, — тихо добавил Барри Хирн Кеноби.  
Тишину, соответствующую моменту, нарушало только шипение противогаза.  
— Начинаем голосование! — опомнился наконец капитан Макмахон.

***

 

— Пятьдесят три, пятьдесят четыре, и уже можно утверждать, что Дарт Родни больше не Император снукера, пятьдесят пять… — Дейв увлечённо считал, не веря своим глазам. Красный столбик с голосами «против» стремительно рос, обгоняя зелёный столбик с голосами «за». — Даже несмотря на то, что часть членов совета проголосовала заранее, не ознакомившись с программой Барри Хирна Кеноби, прогрессивные силы одерживают победу. Вы сами всё слышите, уважаемые слушатели…  
Кто-то вежливо похлопал его по плечу, и Дейв поперхнулся, едва не свалившись со своей балки.  
Перед ним стоял штурмовик в форменной жилетке.  
— Проиграл Дарт Родни? — миролюбиво спросил он.  
— А… э… — Дейв настолько растерялся, что не смог даже решить, бежать ему или сдаваться. И надо было так глупо попасться — как раз в тот момент, когда будущее снукера снова начало вызывать оптимизм!  
— Проиграл Дарт Родни, спрашиваю? — всё тем же добродушным тоном повторил штурмовик. Дейв судорожно кивнул.  
— Спасибо. На работе не разрешают приёмник с собой носить, а официальных результатов ждать — состариться успеешь. Да ты вещай, вещай, люди ж слушают.  
Штурмовик ещё раз похлопал его по плечу и исчез так же бесшумно, как появился.  
— Вы сами всё слышали, уважаемые слушатели, — выдохнул Дейв.

В зале началось настоящее столпотворение. Сторонники Барри Хирна Кеноби вовсю праздновали победу — кто-то кричал, кто-то пустился в пляс. Ронни показал Дарту Родни неприличный жест и устроился поудобнее на стуле в углу, надеясь немного поспать. Сторонники Дарта Родни, немногочисленная группа во главе с мрачным Питером Эбдоном, молча взирали на происходящее.  
Дарт Родни прошествовал к трону и уселся на него.  
— Я по-прежнему император, и никто не сможет меня сместить! — объявил он.

— Вы видите, как бывший Император держится за своё кресло — в прямом и переносном смысле. Но вряд ли это ему поможет, — прокомментировал в микрофон Дейв.

— Я никуда не уйду, — Дарт Родни вцепился в подлокотники своего трона. Дарт Ли Дойл сделал то же самое.  
— А мы посмотрим, — улыбнулся Барри Хирн Кеноби и замахнулся кулаком.  
— Нет! — Крикнул в отчаянии Дарт Родни.  
Кулак Кеноби с силой опустился на огромную красную кнопку в центре пульта. Раздался громкий щелчок, и кресла обоих ситхов взмыли в воздух и исчезли в ночном небе, вылетев за пределы станции.  
— Упс, — пробормотал проснувшийся от шума Ронни, провожая взглядом два ярких парашюта.

— Победа! — Кричал в микрофон Дэвид. — Полная и окончательная победа!  
Сидящие вокруг штурмовики поддержали его дружными аплодисментами.

— Я этого так не оставлю! — не унимался Дарт Родни. — Вы ещё вспомните обо мне!  
Летящий в соседнем кресле Дарт Ли Дойл тихо сипел, вцепившись в свой противогаз.

***

 

— Ну что ж, начнём, пожалуй.  
Барри Хирн Кеноби потёр руки и принялся азартно переключать рычаги на пульте.  
Орудия Звезды Снукера медленно поворачивались, ловя в перекрестья прицелов Землю.  
Разноцветные лучи — красные, белые, жёлтые, зелёные, коричневые, синие, розовые и чёрные — помчались к её поверхности.  
По всей планете люди бросали свои дела и приникали к экранам телевизоров.

Снукер медленно, но верно захватывал мир.


End file.
